stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is a disgruntled and hungry ape who wears a tie and has a constant hunger for Bananas. Background Donkey Kong used to be roommates with Waluigi. That was, until Waluigi got an invitation from Bowser. Afterwards, he went into the real world and became roommates with Mario and Luigi. He peed in the sink a few times.After that, Mario kicked out Donkey Kong and then DK was homeless. Also, he once kidnapped Mario's ex-girlfriend, Pauline. Season One DK spends Season One chasing people and beating them up. He first goes after the Mario Brothers after suspecting that they stole his bananas. After discovering it was actually the Wario Brothers, he decides to chase them around for the rest of the season. Season Two DK originally wants to return back home with Diddy, but when the warp pipes are closed, DK is stuck in the real world and assists the gang. He becomes a co-referee with Brock during the soccer game, as well as later running Johnny Mushroom and The Kingdoms with Brock as well. He soon joins the gang in their quest to defeat Nox Decious. With Brock's "help", they find the 1st nether emblem, the shield. Season Three DK makes a small appearance in Season Three, as he looks for his bananas yet again. He eventually discovers Otacon has them and hunts him down to get them back. The Lost Episode The Lost Episode (Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode JMK) was supposed to be DK's last appearance as a series regular. In the episode DK fills in for Link in the JMK band since Link is sick. Closure In the movie, Ash asks Wario, "Where the heck has Donkey Kong been?" to which Wario explains that he returned to his jungle. This sole statement gives closure to DK in Stupid Mario Brothers. Season Four DK returns in Season 4 due to RMA Studios buying a new gorilla costume. Apparently he begins dating Pauline but becomes widowed when Mario accidentally kills her thanks to Snake's FOXDIE chocolates. He later meets Brock and Gary intervenes challenging Brock to a showdown with the winner becoming DK's best friend despite DK not knowing Gary. His bananas later get stolen by the Mario Bros. for the Mafia but are given back. Since Pauline's death becomes the cause of most of the conflict in Season 4, it is mentioned numerous times, and whenever it is, DK, even if he's not in the scene, appears and reacts in an upset way which is something of a running gag. He later reveals to Mario that he is getting sued by Universal Music Group for JMK's music videos (apparently still owning the rights to the band) but is saved when the band makes an original song. He later dances at The Mailbox which impresses a record producer causing DK to go and make videos and music. He is however instantly fired and he and Yoshi leave to join the others training. His job somewhat involved Charlie Sheen for some crazed reason. He later on played around with Waluigi's hat after Wario left it behind. Personality DK is easily angered, but at the same time is a prankster. Abilities DK is a powerful fighter and has shown it a few times throughout the series. At the end of the first season, Donkey Kong went to assist Mario and Ash in a battle against Wario, Waluigi, and Fedex. He held his own fairly well, but was eventually defeated to leave Mario alone to fight Wario Trivia * DK's costume is not owned by Richard Michael Alvarez, so his lack of appearances in Season 3 is due to the fact that they had to return the costume. *When Waluigi was first introduced, he said Bowser told him he wouldn't have to share a room with DK anymore if he helped Wario. This is never brought up afterwards, but Waluigi does apparently know him, as he makes fun of him with Wario after stealing his bananas. *The original DK tie, was sold in an auction, a year ago by Richard and Chris since having not owned the costume they have no use for the Tie. *As of right now, Donkey Kong has not made an appearance in Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie Acts 1 or 2, nor Operation: Blind Storm since Rich doesn't own the costume. *While the normal actor of Donkey Kong couldn't make it for shooting on one of the episodes, Matt Provencal, the actor who normally plays Wario filled in, for the normal actor. This made Donkey Kong shrink from 6 feet to 5.9 feet. Matt has played DK from then on, and Tim Runyan has not been heard of since. *DK was supposed to be in Episode 36, but the creators remade that episode. Friendships Diddy Kong DK's best friend and nephew, who is a little bit smarter than him. He appeared voice only in Episode 10 where he told DK that Wario and Waluigi stole his bananas. Brock DK and Brock form a friendship after the soccer match. They end up running Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms together, and later work together to find the 1st nether emblem, the Shield. Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Mario Series